


pot of gold

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Among Us, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Healing, Moving On, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: a collection of TWICE coms, one shots - mainly fluffly (and maybe if i'm feeling evil enough, some angst)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	1. index

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955499/chapters/65789248): pull me close [misamo]

mina's at work later than she expects, missing her precious time with her two girlfriends. but, she's in for a treat when she gets home.

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955499/chapters/66396839): there's a [mi]poster among us [jeongmihyo]

during a short break, jeongyeon, jihyo and mina choose to stay in their apartment instead of going out. but, jeongyeon gets bored quickly and suggests to play a game of among us.

(the thing is, jeongyeon and jihyo have no idea that mina's been practicing at night for weeks)

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955499/chapters/68912370): give it a chance [jeongmi]

jeongyeon has been suffering from a one-sided crush on nayeon, who she meets online.

her friends snap her out of her stupor and she takes baby steps, healing.

by chance, she meets mina, and her life isn't the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


	2. pull me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina's at work later than she expects, missing her precious time with her two girlfriends. but, she's in for a treat when she gets home.

Stretching her arms above her head, Mina tries to get rid of the throbbing ache beginning to form around her shoulders. Sitting hunched over at her desk, filling in details on paper after paper is beginning to become her biggest regret. She should really invest in a better chair if she’s going to be tirelessly working like this.

In an attempt to keep herself awake, she reaches over to her warm cup of coffee, almost forgotten in her efforts to finish her work. It helps Mina a little, making her feel slightly buzzed after a few sips. Maybe it’s the mix of the lack of sleep with the caffeine, but she’ll gladly take it if it means she’ll be able to go home already.

Honestly, Mina hadn’t expected to be working in the office so late. Her boss had a pile of paperwork plopped onto her table right before she was ready to head off to go home. As much as she wanted to badmouth him, she doesn’t quite want to lose her job. Now, she’s stuck trying to frantically complete it all so that she can go back without the stress on her shoulders. She’d misgauged how much work she had to finish. Because, in doing so, she’s missed out on her evening time with her favourite girls, most likely eagerly awaiting her return. She looks over to the clock, it’s too late for either of them to be up.

At the thought of her girlfriends, Mina jolts up, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. She wants to go back to Sana and Momo and cuddle with them in bed. And, if she wants to do that, she needs to finish her work as soon as she can. Even if they’re both asleep, she’s bound to be able to slip in the middle, snagging herself two blankets of comfort. With that thought in mind, Mina flies through the remaining pile of her work. A short hour later, it’s completed and she’s ready to go home.

There’s no one else left in the office at one in the morning. Mina makes quick work of her exit, walking hurriedly towards her car. She contemplates dropping by the twenty-four-hour supermarket near their place to grab something light for dinner, and maybe some snacks for Sana and Momo. Mina has picked up on their recent shift in cravings, surprised that Momo’s sweet tooth has made a comeback after vowing to stick to her salty goods. Sana on the other hand, seems interested in experimenting and eating every single flavour of ice cream she can place her hands on. It’s amusing, really.

She succumbs to the calls of her rumbling stomach, stopping by. Mina throws in a few chocolate bars and some extra jellies in the trolley for Momo, along with a tub of fairy floss flavoured ice cream she knows Sana hasn’t tried yet. At the checkout, she picks up a light snack, hoping it’ll appease her hunger until she falls asleep.

It’s a little after two when Mina reaches home, trying to open the door as quietly as she can. The plastic bags in her hand make it a little difficult, but she manages to manoeuver her way quietly. Though, she’s taken by surprise when she hears the light buzzing of their television in their living room. There weren’t many lights on in the house; she assumed Sana and Momo had fallen asleep. But, with the sounds coming from the living room, could they have possibly stayed awake? Mina worries, hoping it’s not the case. Hoping, they hadn’t been silly enough to do so.

She passes by the dining table on her way, a wave of guilt washing over her when she catches sight of the covered plate on the edge. There’s a note attached and she plucks it off the cover to read it. As Mina shuffles closer, she smiles, reading the (almost) illegible handwriting which is for sure, Momo’s.

_Mitang, we kept some ~~feed~~ food for ~~u~~ you for when you return from work. Sana’s making sure I write that she cooked, so ~~jhbdshjd~~ please ignore the random scribbles. It’s her ~~tryng~~ trying to steal the pen away. Eat well Mitang! We’ll wait for you. Love you x_

She uncovers the plate, gasping at the contents. Sana had tried to make their favourite Japanese curry. Mina places it in the microwave before going to investigate the mysterious noise from the living room.

When she’d read the note, she should’ve expected it. Mina shakes her head at the sight of Sana and Momo, huddled together on the couch. They’re both fast asleep now, but Mina knows they probably did their best to stay up to greet her when she returned. There’s some old rom-com playing, seemingly boring enough for them to doze off. She sighs to herself as she looks at the sight. The two of them are incredibly silly, but, definitely, the most precious people Mina loves. And, she can’t be mad at them even if she tried.

The microwave beeps out loud and Mina curses. In the quietness of their house, it’s always the smallest sounds that can stir anyone awake. For some reason, the microwave sounds louder than their television, or it’s most likely her own anxiety heightening it. She doesn’t want Sana or Momo to wake up from their sleep, especially after clearly falling asleep later than their usual times. But, luck isn’t on her side.

Before Mina can make a move to head towards the kitchen, Sana squints, attempting to gather her bearings. Stuck between running to the microwave or shushing her girlfriend back to sleep, she freezes mid-step. That’s exactly the position Sana catches her in. She doesn’t even get a word in, wanting to stop her from waking up Momo because in the next second, she’s shaking her shoulders and she startles awake.

“Mina’s home!” Sana squeals, scrambling to throw the blankets off so that she can call first dibs on hugging Mina. She squeezes tighter than Mina expects, looping an arm around her waist while the other cradles her head. It’s a lot like hugging a memory foam pillow. Mina sinks in Sana’s embrace, fitting comfortably against her.

“Welcome home Mitang.” Momo’s voice is raspy, still laced with sleep. Still, she sluggishly walks towards Mina, plants a kiss on her forehead while she’s engulfed by Sana. “When Sana’s done hogging you, I want to give you a hug.” She bumps Sana’s side, ignoring her huff of protest and taking the chance to snuggle against Mina.

She wouldn’t be surprised if Momo fell asleep against her in that moment, really. Mina runs her hand through Momo’s hair, raises out an arm for Sana, to appease her sulking. It’s a tight fit, but, a perfect one. Mina loves the safety that comes with it, the sense of home and belonging she knows she won’t be able to reach with anyone else. As they slowly pull away, neither of the two forget to kiss her cheeks, keeping Mina within arm’s length.

“Have you had dinner? We’ll sit with you.” Sana asks, guiding her to the kitchen. “I know you told us you were going to be late, so we kept a plate out for you.”

“It’s in the microwave. I saw the little note you left.” Mina giggles when Momo groans, not appreciative of the teasing tone. “And, you both should sleep in bed. I already woke you up at this ungodly hour. I feel terrible.”

“You know it’s not your fault. To be honest, I’m surprised we fell asleep on the couch at all. We couldn’t sleep in bed when we tried. Maybe that movie was a good choice after all.” Momo laughs, taking her chance to poke fun at Sana’s decision. “Also, I thought we established that we really can’t sleep without you. We weren’t kidding Mitang. Sana kicks so much when you’re not there.”

“And you kept stealing all of the blankets! I don’t know how Mina deals with you at night, I swear.” Sana gasps, offended, yet agreeing with her statement, being unable to fall asleep. “We tried for a good few hours but we kept rolling around and in the end, chose to watch a movie until you came. I thought we’d be able to stay awake to greet you at the door. Sorry Minari.”

Mina rolls her eyes at the apology. Only Sana would say sorry for something silly like that. She cuts off the next part of her explanation with a kiss, knowing she won’t stay quiet about it unless confronted immediately. Mina leans over to kiss Momo too. She doesn’t want to have one of the loves of her life being all pouty over a missing out on a kiss.

“I don’t expect you to stay up for me, you know. I’m not saying I don’t like it. I love that you wanted to. But, I was really ready to scold you both when I saw you on the couch. How many times have I told you about sleeping there? Even if it’s for a little bit?” Mina shakes her head, ignoring the whines of protest from the two of them. She pinches their cheeks for good measure, hoping to get her point across. She doesn’t want them to ruin the sleep schedules over her, especially when they have work the next day.

“We won’t do it again.” Momo declares. “But, can you eat dinner now? You had a long day and we’re sure you skipped dinner.”

(Mina knows it’s a deflection; they’ll do this again, for sure – but she pretends that they’ll make an _attempt_ to adhere to it)

“Let me just unpack the few things I grabbed from down the road.” Mina tries to move, to no avail.

“Ooh, fairy floss ice cream!” Sana excitedly pulls out the tub from the bag. When had she even left her side? “And jellies!”

“Dinner. Let’s go.” Momo directs Mina to the dining table, doesn’t even let her get up to grab the food. She comes back a moment later with the plate and sits beside her. “Sana, you better not be eating my jellies.”

Hearing rustling behind her, Mina peeks over her shoulder to catch sight of Sana, looking like a deer caught in headlights. One of Momo’s jellies were hanging out of her mouth, a handful in her palm. She offers Momo a sheepish smile before choosing to grab the rest of the bag and passing it over to her. Mina giggles at Momo’s failed attempt of biting back her smile. Of course, Sana is adorable as ever, cheeky or not. How can anyone every be mad at her?

“Do we have to feed you?” Sana turns her attention to Mina, squinting at her as if she’s in trouble. “You’re not eating.”

Momo scoops up a spoonful of the curry, cuts a piece of chicken to put on top before bringing it up to Mina’s lips. Unable to refuse, especially when Momo’s eyes are shining, pleading her to take the bite, she opens her mouth to eat it all. Somehow, Sana and Momo end up rotating bites, feeding Mina one at a time. She sits in the middle, utterly confused yet appreciative of the little ways they’re trying to take care of her. Mina doesn’t even realise when she’s finished her last bite, so engrossed in turning her head to the next person to be fed.

“Want some more?” Momo wipes the corner of Mina’s lips, ridding the leftover curry. Mina shakes her head furiously, well aware that they’d probably run to the fridge to reheat some more if she took longer to answer.

How is she meant to sleep now, when she feels so full? All signs of tiredness have escaped from her body and Mina’s feeling more awake than after a refreshing night of sleep. It must be the coffee finally kicking in. Or, the feeling of being showered with so much love by the two people beside her. She feels so satisfied, happy. A huge turnaround from her exhaustive day at work today.

“Bed?” Mina asks, looking to both of her girlfriends. Sana tilts her head, as if analysing Mina’s question with deep thought. It’s a simple question, isn’t it?

“But, you’re not sleepy.” Sana points out, reading Mina like an open book.

“Yes, however, you two are. I’m going to bed with you and you will sleep.” Mina scrunches her nose, trying to be stern.

Instead, Momo giggles, cooing over how cute Mina is being. Sana pats her head, but nods, taking her seriously. “In a few minutes, we’ll go. Can you come here for a minute first though? I think I have an idea.”

Mina looks to Sana’s lap, where she’s patting, waiting for her to move. She slides off her chair and sits there, confused when Momo moves to her vacant spot. It makes sense a moment later when Momo pulls Mina’s legs onto her lap, digging her thumbs into her soles. She groans in satisfaction, feeling overwhelmed. It feels _so_ good. Sana wraps her arm around Mina’s waist, kisses her shoulder as Momo continues to work her magic. By the next few minutes, Mina feels extremely relaxed. Momo laughs, kisses the tip of Mina’s nose.

It’s amazing how attuned the two of them are to each other, to read one another so quickly.

“How about some sleep now?” Momo helps Mina to her feet. She nods, intertwining her right hand with Sana’s and her left hand with Momo’s. Not really good to be sleeping after eating dinner so late but it’s about to hit three. They _need_ to sleep at this point.

When they reach their bed, Momo slips in first, letting Sana be the one to help Mina out of her clothes. It’s a terrible idea because Sana’s wandering hands means it takes a whole lot longer for her to pull on her pyjamas. But, Mina loves the burning sensation against her skin with each kiss Sana leaves. She’s ushered into bed after Momo, Sana taking an extra few minutes to wash up. In that time, Momo takes her chance, peppering Mina’s face with gentle kisses.

She wraps her arm around Momo’s waist, finding her spot in the crook of her neck. It feels warm, comfortable. But, incomplete. It’s only when Sana slides in after, resting her arm on her waist that she feels like it’s perfect; complete.

“Think you can fall asleep now?” Mina mumbles, earning nods from them both. She’s not quite sure if she can, but she’ll be happy if these two manage to finally fall asleep, properly.

As if she’s been speaking her thoughts out loud, Sana sneaks her hand under Mina’s shirt, her cool hand drawing circles against her back. Momo is quick to follow along, threading her hand through Mina’s hair, massaging gently. The tugs of sleep draw Mina in quickly after and she succumbs.

She’s unaware that Sana and Momo wait until she’s fast asleep first, smiling softly at the sight. They both follow a few minutes later, utterly grateful for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @likeuwuahh on twt :D


	3. there's a [mi]poster among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during a short break, jeongyeon, jihyo and mina choose to stay in their apartment instead of going out. but, jeongyeon gets bored quickly and suggests to play a game of among us.
> 
> (the thing is, jeongyeon and jihyo have no idea that mina's been practicing at night for weeks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for lynn! thank you for being amazing and willing to commission me ^-^
> 
> you're the sweetest <3

having a short break after long promotions turns out to be the best gift for all of the twice members. most of them had already departed to visit family and friends, taking the opportunity to catch up with loved ones. the only to remain in their apartment happen to be jeongyeon, jihyo and mina.

(funnily enough, they’re the ones who share the same apartment)

usually, jihyo would be there to drag them out to go camping with her but they’d rather take this break as a time to relax in their beds, without a single worry.

but, there’s  _ always _ one person who’s quick to get bored. and, it turns out that it’s none other than jeongyeon this time around.

the two of them suffer jeongyeon’s whining firsthand, jihyo even grimacing in disgust at the desperate attempt to gain attention. she jumps onto the couch, head on mina’s lap and feet on jihyo’s – definitely her version of payback.

“get off!” jihyo whines, making an attempt to push jeongyeon off their laps. mina simply watches them both in amusement, smile gracing her lips.

“but i’m bored. like, i think i’m going to lose my mind.” jeongyeon huffs, kicking jihyo’s thigh in retaliation. “can’t we do something? anything?”

“i don’t want to leave the apartment jeongyeonie.” mina voices her wishes. she doesn’t mind lounging at home, as opposed to going outside. that’s all they ever do when they’re busy working during promotions and practice.

“i never said anything about leaving. why don’t we do something inside? play scrabble or something like that.” jeongyeon suggests. jihyo can’t help the laugh that escapes her mouth as soon as she brings it up.

“oh, please. don’t you remember how badly you were beaten last time? you sulked about it for  _ hours. _ ” jihyo refers to the incident a month ago, where they’d chosen to play the board game and suffered consequently.

“how about that game you played with our fans? what was it called again? i can’t remember.” jeongyeon points to jihyo’s phone. “nayeon and momo played together too.”

“oh, among us? are you sure you want to try playing that? it can get a little bit intense.” mina isn’t quite sure if jeongyeon will cry this time around if she loses.

“hmm, it’s an even playing field i guess. we’re not very experienced in it and we can teach each other some things. maybe your poor lying skills will come to light.” jihyo teases.

“yeah? and how often did you die first while playing?” jeongyeon snickers before shouting as she’s pushed onto the floor.

mina shakes her head at the two of them. they don’t have to know that she’s been playing this every evening for the past week. she’s basically a professional at this stage, knowing the map like the back of her palm.

“let’s play over voice chat. move into separate rooms first. jeong, you can play around in free play mode for a taste. see you in the vents.” jihyo walks off into her room, leaving jeongyeon flabbergasted.

she looks to mina for help, any advice on how to play the game she’s just been thrown into. maybe, a quick crash course would be enough for her.

(it isn’t; jeongyeon is more confused than ever before)

the first game goes horribly wrong. they jump into a public server and jeongyeon doesn’t make it in time before the game starts. she chooses to disturb both of them in-game and jihyo and mina have to lock their doors to keep her out.

“i just want to learn how to play!” jeongyeon screams at her two roommates, who laugh at her misery, before resorting to watch a youtube video.  _ among us for dummies _ sounds just about perfect for her to dive into.

the second game is better. jeongyeon makes it in, for one. she whines all about the fact that she’s forced to take the ugly brown colour before she realises she can change it. the lime green isn’t any better, but jihyo and mina don’t say a word.

“ooh, you can buy clothes?” jeongyeon gushes over the add-ons. well, seems like someone else is following in momo’s footsteps very soon.

the game doesn’t last very long. one of the imposters choose to sabotage the oxygen and they end up losing quickly.

“i only did one task. why are these games so short?” jeongyeon grumbles over the microphone.

“you just have to be quicker jeong.” jihyo advises. “as soon as you’re in the cafeteria, you need to run to your tasks. and as much as possible, probably try to avoid going into electrical at the start. you’ll die. it’s the hotspot for killing because it’s easy to vent out of there.”

“vent? oh, right. only imposters can do that, right? and if i see someone vent, i should run to the emergency button before they kill me.” jeongyeon clarifies.

“hey, you’re picking this up fast. you’re going to finally get some tasks done in the next round.” jihyo laughs at her recount.

“i just know that if you’re chasing me, i’m bound to die.” jeongyeon accuses, ignoring jihyo’s huffs of protest.

“mina, i would never do that, right?” jihyo asks her best friend.

“hmm… i’m not quite sure.” mina giggles when jihyo gasps, clearly insulted by her betrayal. “this is a game of war, ji. i’m not taking any sides.”

“i guess, that’s valid.” jihyo grumbles and accepts her defeat.

this time, it turns out that one of them  _ is _ the imposter. mina holds in a squeal as soon as her name shows up. it’ll definitely be a difficult one, especially if she ends up alone in a room with her friends. she knows she won’t be able to kill them, so hopefully her fellow imposter is strong enough to kill them first.

_ dead body reported. _

within the first minute, a red’s body is found in the reactor. jeongyeon and jihyo justify themselves, seeing nothing. mina hadn’t even gotten to her fake task area.

“i was on my way to navigation.” mina types and speaks at the same time. “blue saw me run in the same direction.”

blue is quick to back her up, all of them choosing to skip. lack of evidence and all.

the task bar continues to climb and mina feels like she’s not getting anywhere. she’s running around the map in circles and somehow, she’s always bumping into jeongyeon and jihyo only. but, eventually, that comes to become her back up when the next body is found. it’s white that finds the body, mina’s fellow accomplice.

_ black found in the cafeteria. orange was with me. _

_ yellow, cyan and i were together in security room. _

jihyo laughs at jeongyeon’s immediate response. she’s starting to get the hang of things.

_ could it be self-report? _

mina covers her mouth when blue accuses her teammate. please, no. being imposter alone when there’s so many people is incredibly difficult.

_ brown, dark green and pink haven’t said anything to excuse themselves either. _

_ pink and i were together. _

_ me and dark green were in electrical. _

_ so, that leaves brown. brown? any words? _

the silence is enough and the perfect chance to accuse them. mina is the first to vote out, everyone else following suit. three out, five to go.

mina manages to find pink alone, taking the chance to kill them before venting. luckily enough, she just misses jeongyeon’s entrance into the room by a mere few seconds.

_ in admin. _

white jumps in quickly, claiming to have been doing the med scan. and, mina supports them, hoping to create an alibi.

_ blue, dark green? yellow? _

_ i last saw dark green running in that direction. i was in storage and saw them going up that way. _

_ i was going to cafeteria! _

_ goodbye dark green. _

“this is harder and scarier than i expected. are full games always this intense?” jeongyeon gasps as the round finishes, two imposters still remaining.

“none of you are imposters, right?” mina checks, tries to brush off her own role.

“it’s not like we can tell you minari.” jihyo chuckles, muting herself as the next round begins.

“i’m definitely not.” jeongyeon clarifies.

“spoken like an imposter.” jihyo breaks her own set rule of not talking, just to get a rise out of her friend.

before they get much further, jeongyeon hits the emergency button.

_ did blue even justify themselves in the last round? they didn’t have an excuse. _

oh, they hadn’t even realised.

_ it’s not me! _

_ blue is suspicious. _

_ i’m voting blue. _

_ it’s really not me! _

_ we going blue? okay. _

_ it’s not me. wait until you find out. vote lime green out. _

“oh, shit.” jeongyeon curses when they find out blue isn’t an imposter. “guys, you won’t vote for me, right?”

“well, we’ll look suspicious if we don’t. orange and white will definitely vote for you.” jihyo’s words become true moments later, when the emergency meeting is hit again.

_ lime green. _

two imposters. two crewmates. they only had one kill remaining and the task bar is also almost complete. they’re  _ so  _ close.

as soon as the round begins, jihyo runs to the reactor, her final task being the stupid simon says one. unknown to her, mina followed her into the room. just as she’s about to hit the final blue button, mina kills her.

“minaaaaa!” jihyo shouts from her room.

jeongyeon and jihyo run out of their rooms and into mina’s, who’s already giggling at their defeat. they both push her down on the bed, teasingly glaring at her disloyalty.

“i can’t believe it. how did you get so good at lying?” jihyo squints at her.

“i’ve been practicing. you guys played so well, though. especially you, jeongyeonie. for your first time playing, you did better than i expected. lasted so long.” mina pats jeongyeon’s head, who’s starting to sulk because of her loss. “come on, how about we have some ice cream?”

jeongyeon and jihyo nod, slipping off the bed.

“you’ll need to cool that burn somehow.” mina sticks out her tongue and runs to the kitchen, her two friends chasing after her.

they’ll definitely be playing again. and, they’ll definitely kill mina  _ first _ next time.


	4. give it a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongyeon has been suffering from a one-sided crush on nayeon, who she meets online.
> 
> her friends snap her out of her stupor and she takes baby steps, healing. 
> 
> by chance, she meets mina, and her life isn't the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for justjeongmi 
> 
> from bazuras

jeongyeon stares at her messages once again, a daily task as of recent. as if staring at her phone will bring the notification she desires. should she really be holding on to this? it’s been months since the last response was sent to her and nothing else since. almost as if she’s been ghosted. but, of course, nayeon wouldn’t do that, would she? not after jeongyeon braved it all and confessed her feelings? she wants to be positive about her situation, yet the evidence is right there. jeongyeon had wanted something that nayeon hadn’t.

“what are you thinking?” jihyo’s question brings jeongyeon out of her thoughts. her eyes drop down to jeongyeon’s phone and worry crosses over her face. “don’t tell me you’re waiting for her to reply again?”

she refuses to meet her gaze and that’s enough evidence for jihyo to know that she’s right. jeongyeon readies herself for an earful, aware that her friends have been encouraging her to let go of her feelings.

“let me say this to you so that you can see what your relationship looks like in my perspective.” jihyo sits next to jeongyeon, talking softly. “you were reading a fanfiction work written by her and really liked it, you reached out to her and started a conversation with her. you two grew close and you realised you liked her personality a lot. you still don’t know what she looks like. then, she sends you a photo of her  _ hand _ and you realise you’re in love with her. you confess, she ghosts you. now, you’re here waiting for her to message you while she’s still out there, writing and ignoring you.”

a hue of red spreads over jeongyeon’s cheeks, embarrassment creeping in. when she hears it coming from someone else, she realises how foolish she’s been.

“but, she’s still around. what if she replies?” jeongyeon, despite being defeated, argues one last time. she knows this is the end –  _ should _ be the end. “i don’t know if i’m ready to let go.”

“let me ask you this. how much do you know about nayeon? she’s put up a personality online and you know that personality. but, what about real life? do you know where she works? do you know about her family? tell me one thing you know about her that no one else does. has she ever opened up to you?” jihyo’s tone isn’t filled with malice, rather, an attempt to bring her to her senses about her relationship. “i feel like rather than love, this is infatuation. you’re infatuated with her, the  _ idea _ of her.”

jeongyeon takes a moment to comprehend jihyo’s words. could she really be? the more she thinks about it, the more she connects the dots.

“i’m not saying this because i’m discrediting your feelings jeongie. i’m just worried. chaeyoung too. you’ve been punishing yourself about this, wondering what’s wrong with you – why nayeon doesn’t love you back. but, the truth is that you’re an amazing person. anyone would be lucky to have you.” jihyo smiles endearingly at her best friend.

“amazing, huh?” jeongyeon chuckles at the softness jihyo is exuding. she’d never thought she would hear that leave her lips.

“don’t make me regret it.” jihyo rolls her eyes, shoving jeongyeon’s shoulder. “let’s go out for dinner. chaeyoung has been blowing up my phone about this conversation.”

jeongyeon thinks this is a good step forward. a new beginning. focusing on the important things, her friends, family. things she’s forgotten because of what she feels for nayeon. maybe it’ll be enough to erase the ache in her heart.

/

it works.

at first, jeongyeon believes she’s distracting herself from her feelings, but with time, she realises that she put everything on hold for her supposed relationship. meeting with friends, spending time with family – realising they missed her. all of the happiness she sacrificed, she’s slowly retrieving it again.

and, months later, she’s happy. it’s been quite the fruitful journey for her and it’s her two best friends who guide her throughout. they cheer her on from the side, encourage her to do better. she thinks that’s what matters most. each step has made a difference, baby step or not. she’s had the best support system she could ever ask for.

/

there’s a chill in the air as jeongyeon walks to the café, meeting up with jihyo and chaeyoung for breakfast. she quickens her pace, wanting to escape the biting cold. it would’ve been smart if she chose to wear her jacket instead of leaving it on her arm, but she’d been in a bit of a rush. jeongyeon reaches for the door, only for someone else to open it up at the same time. she hisses, jumping back when hot liquid spreads over her upper arm.

“oh my god, i’m so sorry!” she hears a soft voice gasp nearby. “i wasn’t paying attention. i’m  _ so, so _ sorry.”

as jeongyeon fans out her shirt, she finally looks up to the woman in front of her. she looks extremely distraught and jeongyeon feels just as guilty about the incident. thankfully, it was just tea that was in her cup. her shirt won’t be ruined by the stench of coffee.

“it’s my fault too. i’m really sorry. i was just trying to get out of the cold.” jeongyeon apologises. “can i get you a replacement cup?”

“how about your shirt? i don’t think it’s a good idea to wear a wet shirt in the cold. you can get sick with the combination.” she points to jeongyeon’s arm.

“i’ll just run down to buy a new one, that’s okay. i didn’t even think about the possibility of being sick.” jeongyeon laughs, still extremely embarrassed.

“comes with studying medicine. it comes in handy when i get myself in situations like this.” she giggles. jeongyeon is taken aback by the melodious sound, finding herself laughing too. “oh, i didn’t even introduce myself. i’m mina.”

“i’m jeongyeon.” jeongyeon is blessed with a heart-warming grin as mina offers her hand. she slides her hand through mina’s immediately, unable to stop herself from teasing her. “so, you’re telling me this happens to you often?”

“every so often.” mina shrugs her shoulders but the tips of her ears turn pink and jeongyeon  _ knows _ the teasing worked. “let’s go get you a shirt.”

the two of them walk silently to the nearest department store. jeongyeon isn’t one to be picky, preferring plain or dark colours for her clothes.

“this is cute.” mina pulls out a white shirt with a cute penguin on the pocket. jeongyeon would never wear that or anything like that in her life. but she’s influenced heavily by the pleading glint in mina’s eyes.

she’s never going to hear the end of this when she meets jihyo and chaeyoung. especially, if they hear that it’s from another girl. just thinking about it is enough for her to want to hide. maybe she can still cancel their breakfast plans. jeongyeon already told them she’s running late, though. and she’s sure they’ll crash at her house to find out why, knowing nothing can preoccupy her time these days other than work and family.

“is it okay? you’re welcome to pick whatever you want. i just thought this looked cute.” mina’s rambling is cut off when jeongyeon takes the shirt off her and heads into the changing room.

a little while later, jeongyeon emerges from the changing room. mina smiles widely as soon as she sees her and the sight makes jeongyeon’s heart flutter. still, she continues to pull on her jacket, wanting to cover her shirt as much as she can. perhaps it’ll protect her next time someone accidentally drops their drink on her.

“thank you. it’s a nice shirt.” jeongyeon touches her shirt as they exit the shop.

“do you have any burns? i can’t believe i forgot to ask.” mina gasps, suddenly recalling the incident. “it was almost boiling hot.”

“it’s a little red, but nothing long lasting. all good, i swear.” jeongyeon crosses her hands to shrug off her concern. “let’s get your tea before i forget.”

entering the café, jeongyeon spots her two friends at the back, in deep discussion. Good. hopefully they won’t see this interaction.

“order whatever you like. i’ll grab it for you.” jeongyeon encourages mina at the counter. she’s rewarded with a thankful smile.

while the order is being prepared, the two of them make small talk, both astounded by how close they’re working. it turns out mina’s workplace is a short walk from jeongyeon’s. it surprises jeongyeon that she’s never bumped into mina when they both travel by public transport. but also, she’s been incredibly invested in other matters that she wouldn’t have pulled her nose out of her phone. hopefully, that’ll change the next time they meet – if there’s a next time. jeongyeon really wishes there’ll be a next time.

“well, thank you for this lovely chaotic morning. it was nice meeting you mina.” jeongyeon chuckles as mina retrieves her order. “maybe we’ll see each other around.”

“i hope so.” mina smiles shyly. “thank you for this. please take care and i hope you have a better day ahead for you.”

(if only jeongyeon could admit that this has been one of the best mornings she’s had in a while)

/

walking sluggishly and half asleep, jeongyeon scans her transport card to enter the train station. she’s been having terrible sleep as of late. dreams of a pretty girl plaguing her throughout the night. thoughts of how regretful she is of failing to get mina’s number. her friends had missed out on the entire scene that played out, however, jeongyeon chose to tell them about it. and, it had been the right decision on her part. they both cheered her on with pride shining in their eyes. a big step she’d taken on her own and the result had been enormously positive.

that is, until they realised jeongyeon didn’t have her number. so, now they’ve made it their vendetta for her to get mina’s number, reminding her every single day.

_ the next train will arrive in two minutes. please be behind the line _ .

oh, she needs to hurry. she forgoes her usual carriage, settling for one in the middle. the heavy onslaught of people make it difficult to get through during peak hours but she manages, pushing through. they’re all trying to squish in so, jeongyeon shuffles further into the carriage. clearly, there are still some last-minute passengers trying to fit because she’s shoved forward again, bumping into the person in front of her.

“sorry.” jeongyeon mumbles, pulling out her phone to keep herself busy.

“jeongyeon?”

initially, she thinks she’s hearing things. she looks around, finding no one who matches that voice. no, the chances of meeting mina here would be slim. it’s all in her head.

there’s a tug on her coat, to her left. jeongyeon frowns as she turns, about to yell about the disturbance. she’s left speechless though, surprise taking over.

mina offers a meek wave, patting the empty seat beside her. the sight is enough for jeongyeon’s brain to start working again, clouds of tiredness evaporating into the air. she’s unable to believe that she’s seeing her, all these weeks later.

“i didn’t think we’d meet so soon.” mina grins at her. “is this your usual train?”

“i’ve always taken this one, just usually on the end carriages. i always felt like this one is too packed.” jeongyeon answers.

“you’re telling me, we really have been taking the same train all this time? what a coincidence.” mina shakes her head.

“at least i know my ride to work will be eventful this morning. starting my day off with some positive energy.” jeongyeon comments cheekily, smiling when mina tilts her head back, laughing wholeheartedly.

“so, what have you been up to the past few weeks? any other mishaps?” mina teases, making jeongyeon groan.

the two continue to talk, finding out they have more in common than they had expected. in jeongyeon’s entire lifetime, there’s only been two people who laugh at her jokes; her father and chaeyoung. now, she has one more person to add to the list – mina.

jeongyeon likes this. the small conversations that are meaningful. light-hearted and stress-free. they almost don’t even realise they’ve reached their destination station. the two of them hurriedly exit the train, laughing when they leave.

“while this has been a very enjoyable morning, i’ll be off to work now. take care jeongyeon!” mina waves cheerily as she walks in the opposite direction.

jeongyeon’s smile remains on her face for the whole morning, happiness radiating and a spring in her step.

oh, and this time, she got her number too.

/

today, jeongyeon has chosen to teach mina about the amazing space available towards the end of the carriages.

“it’s like a whole new universe.” mina gasps. “i can breathe in my own space.”

mornings for jeongyeon were nowadays intertwined with mina’s. on occasion, they shared breakfast or brought each other coffee, carefully, of course. instead of meeting in the middle carriage, the two choose to meet towards the end every morning.

what jeongyeon realises through this is that the time she spends with mina is what she wants more of. she craves to hear more about how her day went, about the procedures she completes at work. she wants to know what mina’s doing on the weekend, more about her dog, ray. there’s nothing better than hearing her talk excitedly about her favourite things. how she gushes over knitting a jumper for her grandma, or the volunteering she does over the weekend.

the more she gets to know mina, the more jeongyeon is in awe of the beautiful person she is. to think that she could’ve missed this chance to meet mina is not lost on her. perhaps the hiccups she comes across in life happen for a reason. jeongyeon has grown from them, appreciating the life around her. and, it’s a wonderful feeling.

/

in her five years of working at her job, she’s never sustained an injury. the most that has happened would probably be a paper cut. however, here she is now, holding onto her right foot, grimacing in pain. she wouldn’t have pictured her day to be ruined like this at all.

“Goddamnit! who put the old computer so close to the edge?” jeongyeon shouts, hopping on her foot to retain balance. she’d only opened the door to retrieve some papers, not to have a heavy computer drop on her foot.

“what happened?” jihyo rushes in, helping jeongyeon sit down.

“comp’ter fell on me.” jeongyeon groans as she sits down, pain flaring up. could she have broken her foot? mina would know what to do.

“let me get chaeng. hold on. i’ll tell the boss too. we should get you to the doctors.” jihyo frantically runs out of the room in search of her friend.

an excruciatingly long five-minutes later, a frazzled chaeyoung barges in, ice pack in her hands. jeongyeon hisses as soon as it touches her skin, doubling the pain.

“it hurts, it hurts!” jeongyeon tries to draw in deep breaths.

“arm over me, we’ll go in my car. there’s a clinic right around the corner.” chaeyoung immediately helps her to her feet.

“mina.” jeongyeon mumbles as she’s carefully seated in her car. this isn’t really how she imagined she’d meet mina at her workplace. “at the clinic.”

“i’ll call her, don’t worry.” chaeyoung pats her shoulder. they wait for jihyo to join in before driving off to the clinic.

mina is already there, waiting for the three of them when they reach. worry is written all over her face, a deep frown directed at jeongyeon’s foot.

“what happened exactly?” mina looks to the two girls accompanying jeongyeon.

“a computer fell on her foot. bulky one, must’ve been a couple of kilograms.” jihyo replies.

cradling jeongyeon’s foot, there’s evident bruising and swelling. “follow me. i don’t think anything is broken, but it’ll be safe to get an x-ray.”

Guiding jeongyeon through her scans and check-ups turned out to be tougher than expected, but somehow, they managed.

“it’s a sprain at most, no broken or fractured bones. there’s a lot of swelling, so you need to keep pressure off your foot. meaning, working from home.” mina sums it all up.

jeongyeon sulks at the thought of not meeting mina in the mornings. how is she meant to deal with that now? as if aware of her inner turmoil, mina considers an alternate option.

“ _ or _ i can drop you to and from work.” mina chuckles when jeongyeon’s eyes light up, extremely happy with the outcome. “Good thing it’s the weekend. rest it up, take your medicine and no moving around on your own.”

jeongyeon tries to get up on her own, disregarding mina’s instructions, and stumbles. mina grabs her before she falls, keeping her stable.

“are you always this stubborn?” mina sighs heavily as she pushes jeongyeon back on her seat. “you need to listen or else this won’t get any better.”

another ten minutes of scolding and jeongyeon is finally free to leave. she’s escorted by mina and she’s thankful her friends leave the two for a little bit.

“thank you, for today. i really wished my visit to your work would be different.” jeongyeon chastises her fate.

“oh? and what was it that you had in mind?” mina teases, buckling jeongyeon’s seatbelt for her, even though she knows she doesn’t need to. she hovers over jeongyeon, waiting for her answer.

“more of date, maybe.” jeongyeon refuses to meet mina’s eyes. but, warm hands cup her jaw and she’s facing mina again.

“Get better and then come visit me again. i’ll cross this one out.” mina leans forward, planting a gentle kiss on jeongyeon’s forehead.

her heart flutters, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. jeongyeon’s not sure if her heart is ready for this, what she’s about to dive into.

“if i’m convinced a little bit more, maybe i’ll try harder.” jeongyeon proposes. she watches as mina’s gaze drops to her lips.

mina kisses her softly, sneakily giving jeongyeon a little taste of what could be more before she pulls back.

“i think that’s more than enough to keep you going.” mina chuckles, leaving a last lingering kiss on jeongyeon’s cheek before returning to the clinic.

there, jeongyeon’s left flabbergasted and flustered.

she knows she’ll be trying  _ extra _ hard to get more of those kinds of rewards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
